The Covergirl Chronicles
by candygaldelic
Summary: How does it look like to have it all: popularity, opportunities, success, and career?
1. Changing My Life

**Hello there again and here is my new fan fic entitled "The Covergirl Chronicles". **

**Plot: A WWE Diva writes about how it likes to be a covergirl.**

**Characters: Torrie, Cena, Ashley, Candice, Maria, Carlito, Michelle, Jillian, Trish, Mickie, Stacy, and many more to come...**

**Chapter 1: Changing My Life**

Hello there everybody. My name is Victoria Wilson. But you could call me Torrie. That's the name I am famous for. I am currently a WWE Diva, and not only that, I am a supermodel and a covergirl. I am very happy with my life now. I feel like I am in a perfecy world. But before reaching to the top, I had many problems to face. Well, it's good to be a covergirl...sometines.

_**Flashback, 8 years ago**_

I was a really bored girl then. I did nothing else but just party, party, party. See that? I was far from the Torrie I am now. But all changed with a discovery, an audition, and lastly, a million-dollar contract.

"Torrie? Torrie? TORRIE!" my younger sister, Mickie, yelled from downstairs. Mickie is my smart, shy, but brave younger sister. We were really different aside from that her hair is not blonde. She's not a party girl, while I am.

"Coming!" I spoke with my soft voice. "Torrie, if you don't come down in 10 seconds, I will come up to your room and ground you for a month!"

No way! So I stood up quickly from my bed and ran downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, Mickie was in her favorite breakfast apron. "Victoria Anne Wilson, good job again. Where did you put my cooking gloves?" she said while she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but why the heck are you asking about it? You'll not die just because of that!" I said.

"Not die? Come on, those were my favorite gloves! That was the last pair when I bought it, and it will never be sold again!" Mickie cried. "And now look at this!" She showed her burns on her palms. "If only you didn't lose those gloves, I shouldn't have gotten those ugly, gross burns!"

"I'm sorry, Mickie. I hate to admit, my friend Candice borrowed your gloves for her cooking class." I confessed.

"Candice? Candice Beckman?" she said. Then she said sweetingly, "Oh, I now understand. When's her cooking class?" she said as she prepared our breakfast.

"Today. And while you were out going to work, Candice came to our house and asked for gloves. Sorry for that." I said.

"That's okay. Time to eat my special breakfast!" she said cheeringly and we ate her special breakfast: French toast, eggs, and chopped chicken. I can't believe that chopped chicken can be eaten for breakfast. Wow. But Mickie, my sister, is a good cook.

Okay, fast forward for the night. I was partying with my best friends Candice, Maria, and Ashley. We were talking about job opportunities as we were drinking and partying the whole night.

"I have good news guys!" Candice said as she drank her champagne.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I got a job for WWE! I'm gonna sign my contract tomorrow morning!" she squealed. "Not only that. I got a cover opportunity for Vanity Fair Magazine! What luck!"

"Congrats, Candice!" Ashley said. "Me? I'm gonna launch my cover on Sunday with an autograph signing too! Hope you could come!"

Wow, I hope I had those opportunities. As I was thinking about it, Maria said, "I got a modelling contract for McCool Agencies, the most prestigious modelling agency in the whole world!"

"McCool Agencies! _McCool Agencies? _Oh, my gosh!" I squealed. "Oh Maria, you're so lucky! I know Ms. McCool will personally accept you! You've got the looks and the height! That's my dream job too, you know."

"Oh Torrie dear, you could get into it too!" Candice said with her prettiest smile and a sip of her wine. "If we get jobs, then you could too! You're a really, hot and beautiful woman! Come on, apply it! This is your chance!"

"I have to think over it." I said and I walked through the middle of the danceclub. Then there I saw Carlito, my boyfriend.

"Hey Torrie," he said and kissed me. "Nice dress," he complimented.

"Thanks, come on, let's dance!" I said. We danced all night, until I was so drunk that I could hardly stand up.

During a dance to techno music, I danced so wildly that people kept on staring on me. "Whoa, what the heck she is up to?" One even said, "Is she out of her head?"

With those words, I felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Carlito and my friends came out for help.

"Torrie? Are you okay?" Candice said. These were the last words I heard before completely falling asleep.

I didn't realize what happened.

_"Aughh, Torrie's too heavy to bring!" Ashley complained. She held my right arm._

_"No, stupid! She's light, you know." Maria said. She held my left arm._

_"Both right. I hope I could bring a car, but we don't have one." Candice said, holding my leg._

_Carlito was bringing my other leg. "You know, Torrie is so drunk that she should have at least didn't dance so wildly." I was being then brought to my room, in my house._

_When I was being laid down on my bed, Carlito said, "Phew! Good thing we can't carry her anymore."_

_"But why?" Ashley asked. _

_"I'm going to a vacation tomorrow from work. I'm getting dissatisfied with my work." he said. "I can't get a title shot! It's so unfair!"_

_"Well, you need that to cool off." Candice said. "Oh, it's late. I've got to get going. Night, guys!"_

_"Night, everyone." Maria said as she headed for the door. Then everyone left._

_Ahh...snoring away._

"Torrie? Wake up!" Mickie shook me the next morning. "Where you've been?"

I woke up, "To a party."

"Again? Oh my bad." she said. "Could you find a job now and get out of your very unworthy life?"

I answered, "Fine! But I don't want to do that. Getting a job is so tiring, so filthy, and so sickening!"

"If I lose my job, do you want me to work as a maid?" she complained.

I stood up. "No way! Fine, Mickie! I'm gonna find my own job!" Then I asked. "Give me the latest newspaper!"

"I didn't get a copy of it today. Better call you friends, jobless sister!" she said and left the room.

Right, call my friends! Then I remembered what my friends said. I had modelling potential. So I called Maria.

She answered it. "Hello? Torrie?"

"Maria! What's the phone number and address of McCool Agencies?" I said. "I'm gonna find a job!"

"You're in luck, Torrie." she said. "Ms.McCool is finding a new talent model to work for her. And the search starts today!"

"What should I bring?" I asked and got a pen and paper.

"Bring two pictures of you, close-up and full body shot, recent." Maria said. "Then, dress in a nice outfit. Remember, the owner is a top model of the world's most highly-acclaimed modelling and talent agency. She doesn't want to see you in a horrible dress."

"Great? Do I need any modelling experience?" I asked.

"No. But you must be at least 5'6" in height and have a ver great body." she said. "Audition starts in an hour, so better hurry and prepare yourself!" Maria said. "Better go, Torrie. I've got a photo shoot. And by the way, Carlito is on a vacation because lately he's dissatisfied with his work. But he didn't say where."

"Okay. Bye!" I said and hung up the phone.

Good, better to dress up and prepare myself.

Gotta go. I have to dress up or else I'll be Jobless Torrie forever! And make Mickie mad...

Yours truly, Torrie

P.S. I wonder where was Carly, too bad he was very dissatisfied with work lately...

**Chapter 2 will be up! Stay tuned for Chapter 2, entitled "Model Behavior."**


	2. Model Behavior and Jealousy

**Here is the second chapter of "The Covergirl Chronicles", entitled "Model Behavior and Jealousy".**

Hello again! I am so shocked to get the latest job McCool Agencies could offer! I may not have any modelling experiences, but I got accepted. But there is one problem lately. I think Maria's getting a little jealous of me. I don't know, but she's acting weird and she doesn't feel so much good when I got the job.

One more thing. Carlito **CHEATED **on ME!

After calling, I decided to pamper myself with a bath and I washed my hair quickly. After that, I decided to look at my very stacked wardrobe. What should I wear? Maria said I should look good and neat because of Ms.McCool will be looking on me carefully. So I grabbed a red and white halter top, blue jeans, and my blue high heels. And hairstyle? I blowered my hair and that was it. I just made it straight. I looked at the mirror.

Perfect! Now I could grab my cash and go to McCool Agencies! But there was one problem. What was the address?

So I went down with my bag and I saw Mickie reading the newspaper. "Mickie?" I asked.

"What?" she asked. "What's the address of McCool Agencies? I'm gonna apply there."

"Torrie, it's just 5 houses from here. You don't need to take a cab in order to get there." She said. "If you got to go, better do so."

"Bye, Mickie." I waved and ran to McCool Agencies.

Later, I arrived there. When I entered the very tall and prestigious building with a lovely lobby, an agent said, "Welcome to McCool Agencies! Modelling auditions is at the 3rd floor!"

"Thank you, miss." I said and headed out to the elevator. When I entered the elevator, I was the only one there. I looked at my watch. I thanked my lucky stars that it was just early. Then up the first, second, then third. My tension was rising.

When the elevator doors opened, I immediately saw an arrow sign written as "Auditions right here." I quickly headed to that direction. And then I saw a door with the plaque "PRESIDENT OF MCCOOL AGENCIES". I entered the room and saw that I was the only applicant there.

I was greeted by a tall, beautiful, slim, blonde woman. "Good morning, welcome to McCool Agencies!" she smiled. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Michelle, the owner and the president of this agency!" she said. "Are you auditioning for top model?"

I said, "Yes, I am. I want a life-changing job." Then she said, "Come here and our photographer will take pictures of you."

She headed me to a little room with lots of camera and light equipment. There I saw a photographer wearing a cap and a beard. Michelle said, "My top model, Maria Kannelis, will teach you the poses and the stuff."

"That's my friend, Michelle!" I said. Maria came out and said, "Torrie! I'm glad you'll make it! Come, I'll teach you some poses for your audition!" she exclaimed and led me to the center.

"So what is your name?" Michelle asked.

"I'm Victoria Wilson, but you could call me Torrie only." I said. I was being put on makeup by the makeup artist.

Michelle continued, "Hey, do you want me to change your outfit?"

"It's alright for me to wear my current clothes," I said. "It's very comfortable."

"Very nice, so let's start the photo shoot!" she said. "First, do a candid pose! Strut your stuff!"

I did a pose with my right arm placing on my right hip. The photographer took the shot. "Very nice, dear." He said.

"Do more poses, Torrie!" Maria said.

I did another candid pose, this time, with my arms elegantly raised.

I did my candid poses, including one with me doing a flying kiss move. While I was doing my poses, the photographer said, "Nice job," "Very awesome!", and "Wonderful!". With every pose, Michelle and Maria beamed to their smiles.

After a few minutes, Michelle said, "Now, I get to choose whether to hire you or not." She continued, "I'll look at the Polaroid camera shoots first."

We headed to the photo development room and looked at the photos. "Choose 5 of your choice. Then we will see if that's okay."

I chose 5 candid shots, with all of these me smiling. After minutes of development, Michelle asked a set of questions.

Michelle asked, "Why do you want to be a model of the McCool Agencies?"

I answered, "I am a party girl, which makes my smart sister Mickie mad. Then today, after I got too drunk last night, she said that I should find my job so that I will make my life very worthy. So I called Maria and asked her if there would be any job openings. Then she said that there was. So if I become a model, my life will never be the same."

She asked, "What are your measurements?"

I replied, "Last week, my measurements were said to be 36-35-36. And I am 5'7". I am a college graduate, grew up in Boise, Idaho but moved to New York. I am said to have model potential. And since all of my friends have jobs, I decided to get one too."

"Any boyfriends? I'm already married, you know." She asked.

"Yes, Carlito's a wrestler, although she's not really satisfied lately." She said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I watched him once on RAW, and he wasn't getting any title shots and he's slowly losing matches." The photographs were fully developed by the time we finished the interview, and we looked through it.

Michelle said, "Your photos look fantastic, you really look like a model!" Then with a smile, "Torrie, I officially hire you!"

"Thank you, Michelle!" I said. I smiled at Maria and said, "Thanks!"

But with a faint reply and a smile she said, "You're welcome!"

In Maria's Thoughts: _**Top model? Torrie? She'll never be one. Friend? I'm just faking my friendship with her. She'll never get what she wants! She's the biggest snore and ugliest whore I've ever met. If she becomes model, she might take everything away from me! I'm prettier than that whore. I'm hotter than that absolute airhead. And top model? It's mine, all MINE! He, he, he,** he!_

Maria faked her smile and said, "Thanks, Torrie! I'm really lucky to have you!"

_**Whatever! I'm too unlucky to have her as a friend. I'm such a naughty girl!**_

"Let's celebrate! I'm gonna call Carlito and everybody!" I said. But Maria said, "Carlito's out. Vacation from dissatisfaction."

"Oh, I'll just talk to my friends!" I said.

I called up Ashley and Candice from their jobs. They agreed to come! I said to Maria, "Let's go out!"

She said, "Sorry, I have a photo shoot. Go ahead." _**And get out of my league, loser.**_

"Okay!" I said and went out of the room. Then when I was heading for the elevator, I bumped to a man with very handsome features. We both fell to the floor and looked at each other. I stood up and said, "Sorry!"

"That's okay, Torrie." He said.

I said, "Cena? Is that you?"

"Yes! I'm a model and wrestler now, you know. How about you?" he said.

"Recently hired model of McCool Agencies." I said. "You look handsome today." I whispered. "Can you go to my party at the resto tonight?"

Cena said, "Sure! Call me later. But what resto?"

I said, "I guess, a fancy restaurant. I will call my sister Mickie as well to find any resataurant and I'll call you all. What's your cellphone number?"

"Here." he said and gave me the number. After that he said, "Do you remember the time we were partners at the JS Prom back in high school?

"Yes, I do remember!" I said. "Well, it was so sad that you left for Boston after graduation. The girls missed you so much, especially my friends. So what do you do as a wrestler?"

"I just won the title. I'm sorry about your boyfriend Carlito. He's being mistreated recently by WWE." Cena said. "He's on a losing streak, never got a title shot, and now he's on the danger of being fired."

"Fired?" I exploded. "What the...? How come he didn't tell me that he's almost fired? As a result of that, he took a vacation."

"Um, Torrie, sorry to break this to you." he said. "He's not on a vacation."

"Then where?" I said.

"Still in New York and seeing someone else." he said truthfully. I started to say, "He cheated on me?"

"Exactly. Before his last match, Carlito said that he will be going to Puerto Rico to return to his family." Cena told me. "Then, I overheard a phone call at the other locker room and I heard that Carlito will be staying in New York and see his other girlfriend. Did he told you once about that?"

"No!" I said. "He's so stupid, he's a liar! He cheated on me and never told me about that! Thanks for telling me by the way."

"You're welcome. So, do you want me to pick up at your house? I'm your neighbor, you know." he said. "So, I could just take a walk. What time shall I ring the doorbell, Torrie?"

"Around 7 pm." I said. "I'll start it around 8, and I'll call you this afternoon and all of you at what venue."

"Okay." he said and left the elevator. "See you." When he left, I was blushing and smiling!

I left the elevator and went directly to my house.

Wow, I just saw Cena! He looks so hot and cute than ever before. I'm glad he's coming to my party! Which is happeneing right now!

Oops, ringbell sound! Gotta go again!

**Torrie's accepted, Maria's jealous, and Carlito cheated on Torrie. What will be the phone call that she will receive? Tune in to Chapter 3, entitled "Cheater, Cheater!"**


	3. Cheater, Cheater!

**Hello again, here is my third chapter entitled "Cheater, Cheater!"**

**P.S. I can't believe that I just uploaded my first chapter and I got 2 reviews! Thanx 4 d reviews!**

Saturday, 2:12 AM

Carlito's an a-hole! He's such a stupid tryhard dumblesnore! I can't believe he cheated on me! But anyway, my party was the best. Mickie is the best sister ever and she bought me a very cute puppy! So what should I say about now? I'm gonna tell about my story of my party and my breakup with Carlisnore!

7 pm.

The door bell rang. I was already in my best blouse and jeans. I answered it. "Who's there?"

"The mailman!" a voice said. "You're joking me!" I laughed and opened the door.

"Hey Torrie!" Cena said. "Just in time!"

"Yes, I was about to leave! Mickie isn't here, she left about 4 pm." I said. "Come on, let's get going."

We went out of the house and walked to the restaurant. While we were walking, we caught in a little chat.

"Why did you move to Boston?" I asked.

"You see," he said, "My dad got transferred from his business. I was so sad when I heard the news. But we adjusted very quickly. My brothers had sports scholarships, and so do I. My mom got promoted as a manager of her company. And we were all satisfied in Boston then. I graduated as one of the cum laudes."

Wow. I thought to myself. Handsome, talented, smart, nice. Perfect!

"We all missed you in Boise," I said. "But we moved too after college. Mickie's a wrestler, as what she said."

"Exactly, she works for WWE." Cena said. 'She's a good wrestler, she trains your friend Candice and Ashley, Maria's also part-time working there. Is she a model for McCool Agencies?"

"Yes, she is, although she's a little jealous of me." I confessed.

"Umm, I bet we have to get hurry." I said and looked at the restaurant in front of us. "We're here."

The restaurant was named "Captain's Restaurant." That was my favorite restaurant in New York. We only ate there once, with Mickie and Carlito. That was the best!

"Let's go inside!" he said and a waiter opened the door for us.

"Oh gosh, Torrie's here!" Ashley voiced out and my three friends, Michelle, and Mickie were already there.

'Surprise!:" Mickie said. "Come on, I already ordered your fave foods! And congratulations for your job promotion!" We headed for our table.

"Hey, Torrie, we got a surprise for you before we eat our dinner!" Candice exclaimed. "Just sit at your place and close your eyes!"

I did close my eyes. And then she said, "Open your eyes!"

I was shocked with the surprise. It was a very cute Maltese with a pink ribbon on her head and in a cage. "Oh my gosh! Thanks for the gift! Who gave this?"

"Your sister truly!" Mickie said. "I know you want to get the very cute dog since we moved here to New York. So I bought the cutest and the last Maltese for you! And I named her Chloe!"

"Wow!" I said and hugged my sister. "You're the best!"

"And Torrie," Candice said. "Here are your sister's gloves. I got a great job at my cooking class days ago." She handed the gloves to me.

"Thanks!" I said. We saw the dishes being served. "Come on, let's eat!"

We ate and talked.

We had this following conversation:

Ashley: I'm gonna have a shot at the Women's title!

Maria: Whoa, Ash! Congratulations!

Candice: I'm almost there, Mickie's been training me.

Mickie: Exactly! (faces me) Hey Torrie, how was your photo shoot?

I: It wasn't exactly a photo shoot, it was an audition. Ask Michelle.

Mickie: Hey Michelle, was that an audition?

Michelle: Yes. We ask applicants to choose if they want to change costumes or not. Then our official photographers take a series of trial photographs to the applicant. We show them the photos and they'll choose five that they like best. And I will decide if they passed or not.

Mickie: Wow. I'm a wrestler, you know.

Candice: (to Ashley) I've been cooking still, aside from being part-time model and now wrestler!

Ashley: (laughs) Wow, Super Candice! I've been training too.

Maria: Me? I might get a contract to the WWE soon! That's what they said, then I'm going to be on the cover on a top mag! But I forgot the name, unfortunately. (looks at Cena) Hi Cena!

Cena: Hello, girls! I can't resist to the girly stuff, but it's really fun to hear. I'm not gay, okay!

I gave him a wink.

"All of the girls in Boise University missed you and cried a lot when you moved to Boston," Candice said. "Including me, and Torrie."

Cena laughed. "I enjoy Boston too. A lot of people like me, and in that city I got discovered by a talent scout, which made me a model and a current WWE Superstar! My dreams absolutely came true when I became champ. Now I live in avery nice Boston house!"

"Wow, Cena, you have such good luck!" Ashley said. "I was lucky in New York too, that's what many of my friends said."

My phone rang while I was laughing, but I didn't hear it until Michelle said, "Hey Torrie, your phone's ringing."

I said to Mickie, "Take care of Chloe, please! I'm going to the CR. Carly's calling."

Mickie nodded and I went to the CR.

I went to a cubicle and answered, "Hello? Carly!"

"Don't call me Carly!" Carlito yelled at me on the phone. "Where the heck are you? I called your phone and no one's around!"

"Come on, I'm on the agency and got a model job!" I said.

"Joker! You know what? I got fired!" he said. "WWE called me just a minute ago and said that I'm fired! They said I was useless, I was nothing, and I was a fool and a shame to my father who's a big star of his own wrestling company!"

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Why are you…"

He interrupted and yelled, "Shut you mouth up! You're such a fugly whore! Someone told me that you and Cena are together now."

"Together? He's only my friend!" I said.

"Liar! You're such a big disgrace to my life!" Carlito said. "You slutty airhead whore, I was so unfortunate to get you! I'm so sick of your dumb brains! You're a mean girl! You're such a bitchy airhead! You brought bad luck to my life!"

"That's not true!" I yelled. "Why the heck are you saying those words! You're such a fake! I thought you are my real boyfriend, but you're not! I hate you, Carlito, I hate you!"

"Don't say those things in front of my phone!" he scolded me. "Kiss up, bitchy whore. WE'RE THROUGH!"

I scolded Carlito back, "You're such a mean, dissatisfied dumbass! I hate you and I'll never want to be with you again! You're such a big, fat, hairy, ugly snorish bastard! Fine!"

"Fine, Torrie!" he said. "Someday through your career, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Want to kill me?" I talked back. "Well, I'm gonna call the police and arrest your sorry ass!" Then I closed my phone.

I cried hard and went out of the CR.

Candice and Cena saw me quickly. "Torrie, what's wrong?" Cena said and comforted me as I sat down.

"Carlito broke up with me." I said through heavy tears.

"Why?" Mickie said.

"He said I was a whore, I brought him bad luck because he was just fired from the WWE, and he yelled at me saying I was such a disgrace to his life and that he'll kill me." I said. "Then I said to him that if he'll kill me, I'll arrest his sorry ass! Now instead of Carlito, I'm gonna call him Carli-snore!"

"I'm sorry." Michelle said. "Remember that you have Mickie, your dog Chloe, and all of us are here for you."

"Don't worry Torrie," Candice said. "We'll visit him in the place where he is hiding. We're gonna go there tomorrow."

I wiped my tears and said, "Nice idea! We're gonna go there and teach Carlisnore a lesson that he'll surely never forget."

"Exactly." Cena said.

In a few hours the dinner was over, and I am now in my room, updating my blog/private journal. I'm still crying. Better pack up and prepare for tomorrow.

Gotta sleep. Night night.

**Carlito just broke up with Torrie with no reason! Now she, Candice, Cena, and everyone will visit the dissatisfied Carlito in his "vacation". Tune in to Chapter 4, entitled "Carli(to)snore"!**

**P.S. I'm planning to make a short fan fic about Carlito's recent anger.**


End file.
